¿NO ES LO QUE DESEABAS?
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Han pasado seis años, Sarah y Jareth se han rencontrado y ahora están más cercas que nunca y dispuestos a unir sus vidas para toda la eternidad pero antes Jareth tendrá que ser presentado primero con Roberth e Irene ¿Qué pasará? Lo pongo en T por una insinuación sexual pero nada grave.


**¿No es lo que deseabas?**

"¡Quisiera que tuvieras citas!"

A pesar de que era una frase que provocaba una expresión desencajada en el rostro de Robert, Irene su esposa seguía gritándolo aún después de seis años al pie de las escaleras tras haber peleado con Sarah por llegar tarde a la casa, o simplemente por haberse desaparecido desde temprano por la mañana sin decir nada y apenas regresar para la hora de la cena –para la cual apenas tomaba algo del frutero y subía a su habitación, para no salir hasta el siguiente día-.

Y, no era que no hubiera oído aquellas bonitas delaciones de amor, afecto y devoción de los chicos del instituto y ahora de la facultad pero era que simplemente ninguno llenaba sus expectativas de una pareja; ninguno era lo suficientemente alto, ninguno era lo suficientemente buen mozo, ninguno tenía esa sonrisa ladita llena de autosuficiencia y orgullo o los ojos bicolor ni mucho menos ese porte real que tenía aquel que podía ser el único al que le ofrecería su corazón y su cuerpo.

"Si tan solo supieras" pensó un día Sarah cuando había tenido que escuchar de su madrastra una plática sobre métodos anticonceptivos porque según ella "estaba en la edad donde el deseo sexual despierta en la mujer" la verdad la sabia ella porque confundiendo el diario de Irene con la libreta de números de sus amigos del club de teatro que le había confiscado alegando a su favor:

"¿Piensas que la actuación es una manera correcta de vivir?"

Lo que Irene no quería era ver en ella a su madre, la exmujer de su amado Robert-que no sabía qué hacer con aquellas decisiones, que no habían menguado a pesar de la madurez que Sarah había comenzado a mostrar- pues después de todo no dejaba de ser la hija de esa y no de ella, como había podido leer en el diario.

Por qué Sarah recordaba aquello escrito en el diario con letras grandes y era el coraje lo que la había orillado a tomarlo aquella noche de fin de semana, aprovechando que habían salido Irene y su padre. En él pudo leer sobre su padre, sobre Toby y bastantes quejas sobre ella pero había una parte que le había llamado suma atención.

"…Tiene la edad que yo tenía cuando mi primera vez…"

Así sin prestar atención al resto de lo que decía y sacando de las páginas más recientes la localización de su agenda, regresó el diario a donde lo había encontrado.

De esa manera cuando Irene le había dado aquella platica sobre cómo usar un condón y que no era algo inmoral junto con otras chorradas que ya había escuchado en la escuela y que ella misma había leído en algunos libros con la intención de evitar aquella platica de la que no se logró escapar.

Pero Sarah sabía bien cuál era la preocupación de ella ante aquella platica unilateral, pero ella no era igual, ella sabía las consecuencias y el significado biológico, social e incluso sentimental que tenía llevar acabo el acto sexual, lo sabía bien y era porque en efecto era la primera vez que coincidían en algo, la edad de su primera vez.

Pero mientras que la de Irene había sido en una cama de resortes duros y una base que crujía con cada movimiento de un cuarto de hotel barato con un estudiante apenas tres años mayor que ella; pero la de Sarah no, la de ella sido en la mullida cama, con sabanas de seda y un cobertor de terciopelo para cubrirla tras haber acabado, con cortinas en la cama de cuatro postes que les ofrecían aún más intimidad a pesar de que la puerta de la habitación había desaparecido para el acceso de las demás personas, todo en aquel castillo del que ya era considerada ama y señora.

"Sarah" Llamo su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta "Déjame entrar, por favor"

Suspiro y corrió el seguro para permitirle entrar.

"¿Para eso hace un drama de que por lo menos pase las vacaciones aquí? Yo estoy realmente feliz viviendo en el departamento con mis amigas de la escuela de artes" Dijo sentándose en la cama y lanzando bajo la almohada el libro de "Dentro del laberinto" que aún conservaba con tanto amor.

"Intenta comprenderla Sarah, ella solo ha querido que la veas como una amiga, por lo menos" Suspiro Robert con cansancio.

"Y ¿por qué no le pides que me entienda a mí? si desea ser mi amiga ¿no los amigos se apoyan y alientan a seguir tus sueños?" Cuestiono Sarah con voz calma y usando aquel tono solemne que había adoptado de él.

Robert busco las palabras para contestar, pues la verdad era que no sabía cómo objetar lo que su hija le decía, ya que si bien jamás había pensado que Sarah le contestaría con tanta calma mucho menos que lo cuestionaría con tanta elocuencia y razón.

"Papá ¿Tú quieres que traiga un novio a la casa? ¿Quieres conocerme una pareja?" Pregunto sin darle la oportunidad de responder a lo otro; después de todo nunca había esperado una respuesta a esas preguntas pues ella misma las sabia.

"¿Estas saliendo con alguien? Preguntó sorprendido y tal vez algo asustado.

"Me refiero…" Pensó en cambiar un poco las cosas para que no diera por sentado que ella llevaba una relación con alguien "… ¿Qué prefieres? Que traiga a mis amigos de la universidad, me refiero a los de artes platicas, teatro y música o que te presente un novio".

Robert se destenso comprendiendo el punto al que llegaba su hija y procedió a contestarle con la misma calma con la que ella había hablado primero.

"Lo único que quisiera ver es que seas tan feliz como mi linda Sarah merece ser"

La abrazó y le besó la frente pidiéndole que al día siguiente hablara con Irene ya que esa noche él hablaría con ella.

Sarah suspiro y se dejo caer atravesada en la cama.

"No sé qué hacer, la verdad es que no soportare mucho tiempo más y no creo que Miriam y las demás me guarden el secreto por mucho tiempo"

Sarah había dejado el departamento compartido hacía apenas haber cumplido el primer semestre de la carrera, para irse a vivir con "su sexy novio, conocido en no sé donde" como había comenzado a llamarlo tras su apasionado y pseudo casual encuentro.

"Tú puedes elegir Sarah ser Reina o hacer príncipe heredero a tu hermano" Dijo Jareth cuando le había ofrecido de nuevo su corazón.

Sarah pensó que ambas opciones eran egoístas, pero ¿no todos eran egoístas en el mundo?

"Apuesto a que es por él que rechazaste al sexy Alex del departamento de arte pictórico" Cotillo Adele.

"Pues con justa razón" Repuso Janet.

"Sarah se le nota que se muere por ti o si no ¿Por qué vendría a buscarte?" Había dicho Miriam con gran acierto y dándole pie a las demás de decir otro tanto de cosas raras sobre ella y Jareth – del cual no conocían su nombre pues solo la habían visto hablar con él desde lejos-

Así había optado por ir a Underground de nuevo regresando a Aboveground cada mañana para sus clases a pesar del disgusto que eso le causaba al rey, pues insistía que no era necesario aquello siendo ella reina.

"Es lo que me gusta Jareth, y no puedo solo desaparecer" Había objetado a su favor.

Después habían pasado tantas cosas como pasar las vacaciones todo el día y noche en Underground con Jareth, pero durante esas vacaciones de verano Irene había insistido en demencia en que ella regresara a la casa y no había tenido más opción que acceder a aquella petición.

¿Para qué?

Para estar ahora en esa que seguía siendo su habitación pensando en que hacer.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas mantenerme esperando Sarah? o ¿debería de llamarte señora del laberinto reina de los goblíns?" Pregunto aquella sombra negra que había entrado por la ventana.

"Jareth" Exclamó saltando de la cama para recibirlo con alegría.

"Recordaba este lugar más atiborrado de juguetes y muñecos" Dijo girando para ver su entorno, ahora semi vacío solo con un par de muñecos guardados por sentimentalismo inquebrantable y todos sus viejos libros de cuentos que se había negado a regalar, como había hecho con el resto de las cosas.

"Las cosas cambian Jareth"

"Como tu promesa de estar junto a mí que te has negado a cumplir neciamente en estos días"

"Si llegaran a llamarme durante la noche y yo no estuviera aquí sería un gran problema"

Jareth frunció el ceño molesto pues deseaba más que nada tener a su lado a aquella mujer que amaba tanto, y no lograba entender su devoción a una familia que no tenía nada bueno a excepción de Toby al cual seguía queriendo convertir en su heredero.

"Di lo que desees y lo tendrás" Susurró a su oído y ella abrió la boca suavemente.

"Deseo…

"¿No era lo que deseabas?" Pregunto a la mujer que mantenía la boca abierta muestra de incredulidad.

"Pero Sarah…yo...yo creía" Robert se enredaba con sus palabras.

"Tengo la impresión de haberte visto antes" Soltó Toby viéndolo con suma atención.

"Tal vez nos hayamos visto cuando eras más joven" Respondió Jareth alargando su mano y apenas tocando a Toby con la larga uña de su dedo índice.

"Sarah ¡no era a esto a lo que me refería!" La mujer no encontraba con que palabras hablarle a Sarah sin ser fulminada por la mirada retadora de Jareth que tenía escrito "Si la ofendes te mato"

"¿No podías salir con un chico de tu edad?"

A pesar de que Jareth no había cambiado mucho su apariencia desde que ella tenía 16 – Mejor dicho no la había cambiado nada- ella seguí luciendo más joven que él por mucho y lo era – por aquello de un siglo más joven- pero no era algo en que reparar ya que el mismo Hoggle y Sir didimus se lo habían dicho:

"Viviendo en Underground y comiendo lo que creses en Underground tu vida se alargara tanto como la de un goblín promedio"

"Ustedes querían saber si tenía citas y aquí está la respuesta, yo tengo tiempo saliendo con Jareth" Dijo una vez más.

La noche anterior le había pedido a Jareth aparecer frente a sus padres, como su pareja al día siguiente y como cada cosa que ella llegaba a pedirle él se lo concedió.

Al día siguiente apareció en la puerta vistiendo un traje negro, camisa de seda blanca, chaleco gris y unos brillantez zapatos negros que aparentaban ser tan finos y caros como el resto de la vestimenta. Mostrando una gran sonrisa y su porte real.

Robert e Irene se apartaron en la cocina para hablar sobre aquella situación que los tenía perplejos, no solo había llegado ese misterioso hombre a decir que era el novio de Sarah y apenas terminaban de asimilar aquello cuando una interrogante de Toby había detonado otra revelación que los dejaba perplejos.

"¿Y se van a casar?" Pregunto Toby lleno de curiosidad.

"¿Me das la mano de tu hermana?" Pregunto Jareth y enseguida recibió una afirmativa y Jareth sonrió ampliamente.

Aquello desato un ultimátum de Sarah anunciando que en efecto deseaba irse con Jareth.

"Jareth no es de aquí y ahora que regresara a su país deseo irme con él"

"Si alguna vez ocupas algo solo debes desear que venga a verte" Anuncio Sarah mientras Jareth subía la última de sus maletas al convertible azul marino.

"Sarah piensa lo que haces" Pidió por enésima vez su madrastra.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel primer encuentro y Sarah había dejado bien claro que aquella era la última que pasaría en esa casa y que de cualquier forma aria una vida con Jareth, había logrado ocultar lo que debía permanecer oculto y rebelar lo revelable.

"Sarah, no dejo que esto ocurra porque este de acuerdo sino por qué solo deseo que seas feliz y si tu consideras que esto te llevara a la felicidad, yo mismo te pido que te marches" Dijo Robert.

"Seré feliz"

"Sera la mujer más feliz y nunca habrá nada que otra mujer tenga que ella no pueda obtener ni nada más hermoso que lo que ella tenga y aún más" Abrasó a Sarah por la cintura "nada más hermoso que ella".

"Te la encargo" Dijo Robert.

"Si haces llorar a mi hermana no te lo perdonare" Amenazo Toby y Jareth rió malvada y sonoramente.

"Como digas niño" Pauso un momento "Aun espero que aceptes mi invitación"

No dieron tiempo a decir más y subieron al auto Sarah se despidió desde la ventanilla agitando el brazo en el aire hasta doblar en la esquina en donde el convertible se trasformó en un carruaje tirado por caballos blancos y manejado por un goblín que según el caso llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha.

"Lista para ir a su castillo, su alteza" Recalco las últimas palabras mientras asomaba la mano por la ventanilla para lanzar al frete uno de su cristales y desaparecer con la briza de Aboveground por siempre.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que hice durante una noche mientras escuchaba Underground de nuestro amado David Bowie.

Espero sus reviews con buenos y malos comentarios y por cierto la imagen pertenece a synessa buscad su DeviantART


End file.
